mockbusterfandomcom-20200215-history
What's UP: Balloon to the Rescue!
This movie has reached its 10th anniversary in 11st August 2019! This real release date is on 11th August 2019. What's UP: Balloon to the Rescue! 'or also known as '''Little and Big Monsters 2 '''is a movie from Video Brinquedo as the crappy brazilian company. The movie is a mockbuster of Disney Pixar's "Up"'' and a sequel to Little and Big Monsters, which is turn a mockbuster of Monsters vs. Aliens. Differences between '''Little and Big Monsters and this List of removed props & peoples: 3 aliens monsters (Except in the beginning on the TV of this film.) Orange monster (Except in the beginning on the TV of this film.) Beige monster (Except in the beginning on the TV of this film.) Purple monster (Except in the beginning on the TV of this film.) An ice cream store (Except in the beginning on the TV of this film.) Flying blue car (Except in the beginning on the TV of this film.) An audiences (Except in the beginning on the TV of this film.) Old hair style of Amanda (Except in the beginning on the TV of this film.) A caramel popcorn (Except in the beginning on the TV of this film.) A caramel popcorn worker An ice cream worker A green neon ball (Also known as triple Monsters egg.) A flying talking robot Guto's & Crumb's room List of added props & peoples to this film: French man (Jean Pierre) Chinese guy (Ching Ling) Reporter girl Hot air balloon girl (Rally Bodega) Blue jets attach underneath the house (Hyper jets) Hot air balloon Hyper jets controller Rock can now be energized Portal open when energized rock has been thrown to the ground (Rock can be deenergized however.) People can now hypnotise someone if he say Lavender while holding energized rock New hair style is implemented for Amanda Red monster (He is attempt to attacking the great wall of China) Yellow monster (He is attempt to attacking the eiffel tower) Green monster (He is attempt to attacking the liberty statue but it got trapped by Dr. Crumb and Dr. Zoox.) Plot Dr. Crumb and Dr. Zoox have found a magical rock that can hypnotise humans. They also have installed a balloon set on their home for seeing the beautiful landscape, catching some monsters in other cities and probably just to rip off pixar's animations of Up. Before the French man named Jean Pierre enter the monster chaser house, he watch the tv where dr Crumb, dr Zook and reporter reveal the magical rock password call Lavender, they use the controller for make the house fly and then he close the tv and visiting monster chaser house. Jean Pierre fakes that he has seen some monsters in Amazon, so they turn the balloons up and travel in the air to get there. Meanwhile Jean tries to get them in a cave so he can steal the magical rock and make everyone obey him, but his plan fails. He accidently throws the rock down, that opens a portal and 3 monsters escape. Two doctors immediately catch the first one, but the two other flee. They manage to catch the second one in Paris, while it was playing with the Eiffel tower. After that, Jean tries to trick Amanda by flirting with her and making her fall in love with him. Then he and Amanda put sleeping pills in doctors' tea, causing them to fall asleep. But when Jean encounters the monster, he can't use the laser guns and he tells Amanda that he lied. The doctors wake up and catch the monster. Then Amanda tells the doctors about Jean, and they send him to the other world with other monsters. In the ending scenes Dr. Crumb tells her that she should not trust everyone, but gets amazed by Amanda when she tells that she has found a new boyfriend, a random Chinese tourist. Trivia * A poster of "A car's tale" is seen in Guto's room - which is another ripoff of Disney and Pixar's movies. It is a ripoff of "Cars". - Only available on the original film. * This movie has lots of racist slurs, including calling French people "Smelly" and Chinese name as "Ching Ling" and bringing the fact that Chinese materials are low-quality. *The English dub was done by 4Kids Entertainment, albeit uncredited. *This also has been reached of 10th anniversary in 11th August 2019! *Victor Sejdini & FireComicNotHard will revamp this and Little and Big Monsters to make it better'' ''due to those originals that has horrible 3D graphics & racist scene. Cast *Vagner Santos (Mike Pollock in the English version) - Dr. Zoox *Paulo Avila (Jason Griffith in the English version) - Dr. Crumb *Luciana Minei (Lisa Ortiz in the English version) - Amanda *Alex Minei (Erica Schroeder in the English version) - Guto *Sidney Cesar (Ted Lewis in the English version) - Jean Pierre *Ching Ling (referred to as Chinese in credits) - Francisco Freitas *Reporter TV - Francisco Freitas *Sara Hepner - Reporter *Christopher Petrosian - Hot air balloon girl Gallery An image of old hair style Amanda. Covers Whats-Up.jpg Video * This is the full movie version of this video. References Category:Vídeo Brinquedo Category:Films Category:3D Animation